henselnationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Ultimative Fight
Lyrics: Da draußen herrscht Krieg Alles zerbommt und verbrannt. Du bist nirgends wo mehr sicher In deinem eigenen Land Wir haben Krieg und wir schauen alle weg Aber Dir geht's ja gut es Interessiert dich ein dreck Wir haben Krieg also mach dich bereit für den Kampf deines Lebens den ultimativen Fight für den Krieg Jetz nimm dein leben in die Hand Hol die Klamotten aus dem Schrank und kämpf für dein Land. Strophe Die ganze Welt ist auf der Flucht Millionen Menschen sind am fliehen. Sie verlassen ihre Heimat auf der suche nach dem Frieden. Ja wir sehen es im TV oder über Stream, man sagt die Menschen haben nichts und haben was besseres verdient. Die Kolleteralschäden sind so hoch wie noch nie Zivilisten müssen sterben Für die Rüstungsindustrie. Wie lange soll das noch gehen Dieser nie endende Krieg Es geht nicht mehr um die Sache Es geht nur noch um Profit. Wir haben Massenvernichtungswaffen Doch den Feind niemals besiegt Hört mir einfach genau zu ich pack das alles auf den Beat. Den keiner blickt mehr durch und jetz haben wir den Salat Terror Gruppen alkaida und islamischer Staat Sie rufen auf zum Kahlifat Machen sich bereit haben sich bewaffnet für den Weltkrieg Nr 3 Viele wissen nicht Bescheid wissen nicht was hier geschieht deswegen hab ich mir gedacht ich schreib ein Lied. Hook Strophe Jeder Mensch brauch einen Feind er weiss sonst nicht wofür er kämpft Jeder ist für sich allein Doch wir alle werden gelenkt Wir alle haben gepennt als Frau Merkel an die Macht kam Sie ist der Beweis Macht korrumpiert Und macht arm. Es macht bam Wenn die Bomben auch bei uns fallen glaub was du willst Doch am ende betrifft es uns alle Ewige widerkehrene Lügen aus den Medien Sorgen wiedermal dafür Dass sie uns erledigen Sie predigen dir ein Wer is freund wer is Feind Du kannst niemanden vertrauen Nich mal dir selbst Seh es ein Es is der Kampf um die letzen Ressourcen auf dieser Welt Wasser Öl Land Sand alles nur wegen Geld Wir sehen Alles zerfällt Doch wir sehen es nicht ein Sie Spalten uns auf Sie halten uns klein Ich nenne es goldener Käfig Sie nennen es Demokratie du musst kämpfen Wenn dir was am leben liegt Hook Strophe Lybien Syrien Irak und Iran Russland türkei Griechenland und Afghanistan Deutschland Frankreich die ganze EU Ja Wir schauen alle zu Und haben Angst vor dem Taliban Auf überwachungs Staat Echt kein Bock Doch glaub mir Nicht nur 911 was an Inside Job Sie haben ABC Waffen und Nanotechnologie War has changed dank Rfid Attentat hier Attentat da Nenn mir mal ein Ort Wo noch kein Attentat War Du bist nicht mehr sicher Es kann überall passieren Und hätte ich nur meinen Glauben Hätt ich auch nix zu verlieren no go area Wir sehen uns auf dem Mars Diese Welt ist am arsch Die Menschen kapitulieren Und es gibt keine Lösung Keine Hoffnung auf Sieg Keiner kann es stoppen Nicht ma die Musik Quelle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-l-E3hVsz8